This invention relates to woodworking, and more particularly to a jig for guiding wood of any curvature in a path for engagement with a cutting tool.
Curved moldings for arched doorways, circular windows, and other radial shapes are difficult to produce. Elliptical moldings present even greater difficulties. Most cutting tools are designed for straight cutting and not for cutting curved pieces. In large-scale mass production of woodwork items, the design and manufacture of a jig or fixture for forming radial cuts may be justified. However, for many woodworking operations, particularly for example, the custom manufacture of moldings and made to order specialty items, the manufacture of a suitable jig or fixture is not cost-justifiable. In such cases cutting on the curved work pieces must be accomplished by the relatively crude procedure of drawing curved lines on the workpiece to be cut and then cutting along the line by hand, which produces imprecise results even by the most skilled woodworker.